Stuck Backstage
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Ness and Lucas get locked up backstage. In the meantime, they pass the time by trying on some cosplays. Ness X Lucas


**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, Earthbound/MOTHER, and its characters. This also takes place in an AU.**

"Hey! Open up!", Ness shouted as he banged on the backstage door.

Both himself, and Lucas were suppose to get costumes for drama class **(I can't think of anything else.)** , but they ended up getting locked in.

The raven-haired boy was getting frustrated, after a few attempts into calling out for help. But there was no answer.

Lucas on the other hand, was sitting in the corner, whimpering to himself.

Ness sighed, and turned to look at Lucas. "Don't worry Lukey.", he said with comfort. "We'll find a way to get out of here. I promise." He started to look around the room, but there was no sign of any objects that can be used to opening a locked door. He eventually just gave up and will try again later.

Seeing all the costumes made him thought of something to pass the time. He looked at Lucas again, who was now resting.

He smirked, and grabbed a costume out of the hanger.

~~~time skip~~~

Lucas' eyes fluttered open. _'That felt good.'_ , he thought. _'Why do I feel strange?'_ The blonde boy looked at the mirror in front of him.

He was now wearing a Meta Knight cosplay.

"Wh-What?!", he questioned as he looked at himself, blushing.

Ness took a photo on his phone and chuckled. "You look very cute in that."

Lucas, being slightly angry and embarrassed asked, "Ness why did you make me wear this!?"

"I said: You look very cute in that. Meta Knight is cool, but seeing you wearing that makes you look more cute instead!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny!", Lucas shouted sarcastically. The blonde boy turned away from Ness, who was still laughing of cuteness. He saw another cosplay costume on the floor, an evil looking smirk appeared. He picked up the costume, and quietly went to Ness.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'm sending this photo to your brother later! You just look to cute!" Ness stopped laughing, when Lucas got the jump on him. "H-Huh?!"

Lucas giggled and said, "Now it's your turn~"

~~~few minutes later~~~

"Oh Ness~"

Ness blushed red, to see that he's now in a Pikachu cosplay.

"Who's the cute one now~!"

The raven-haired boy shook his head in embarrassment. "Just stop..."

Lucas looked at him, now feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry."

Ness sighed and said, "It's fine. You just wanted to even things up."

Both boys looked at all the costumes. Most of them were cosplays of every other Smasher.

"You know~ Maybe we can do a bit more cosplaying."

This brightened Lucas.

~~~time skip~~~

About an hour past, and the two enjoyed cosplaying as other people.

They started to do pairs like:

Marth and Roy

Pit and Dark Pit

Mario and Luigi

Toon Link and Villager

It was going well, they took selfies with each and every cosplay. (Not sure about them cosplaying as the female Smashers though.)

Right now they were in another cosplay.

Lucas cosplayed as Fox, while Ness cosplayed as Wolf.

"You look even cuter Lucas!", complimented Ness.

"You too.", replied Lucas.

Ness came closer and asked, "If you're Fox, and I'm Wolf: does that make _you_ , _my_ pup?"

Lucas blushed. "W-What are you saying here?"

Ness pulled Lucas into a tight hug, before kissing him on the lips. His tongue entered the blonde boy's mouth.

Lucas moaned, and enjoyed the kiss.

The kiss lasted for 3 minutes, before they both parted away their lips.

"What's the matter Star Fox?", Ness joked. "Too romantic for you?"

There love moment stopped when they heard two people giggling from the other side of the door.

Both boys looked through the door window to see Claus and Ninten hiding beside the door.

Ness was furious and shouted, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Claus unlocked the door and said, "Didn't know you two decided to take it to the next level! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yeah!", said Ninten. "We even took a small video of you two as Fox and Wolf. It's super cute and romantic!"

Both Claud and Ninten ran away, leaving Lucas and an angry Ness.

"Why I outta-!"

"Just let them be Ness.", said Lucas. "But you know, I have to admit it was fun."

Ness softened and looked at Lucas.

"Cosplaying with you was nice. I get to spend more time with you by myself."

Ness smiled and hugged Lucas. "Yeah. It was."


End file.
